There are numerous devices available today for making a single-serve brewed beverage, such as the single-server brewers shown and described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,708,600, and 6,079,315, the disclosures of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein.
In a typical single-serve beverage brewer, a disposable beverage filter cartridge containing a dry beverage medium (such as tea or coffee) is disposed within a filter cartridge holder or brewing holster. To brew the beverage, the filter cartridge is pierced by inlet and outlet probes to accommodate a through-flow of metered hot water. The hot water infuses the dry beverage medium contained in the cartridge to thereby produce a single serving of the beverage. After the beverage is brewed, the cartridge is removed from the cartridge holder and it is discarded.
By requiring the use of the disposable cartridges, the consumer is limited to the beverage selection of the cartridges on hand. Moreover, with each cartridge being disposed of after use, there is much needless waste. Thus there is a need for a reusable cartridge filter suitable for use with a beverage brewer described above that can be used with any desired dry beverage medium (coffee, tea, etc.).